Untitled Entries
by Change of Hearts 216
Summary: Ryuki, very soon. Finding a way to convince an old friend on how much you love them is hard. Believing they feel the same is even more harder. Chapter 4 up [Again]. I'm still editing around.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon._

_Untitled Entries.._

_Chapter 1_

One school day, right before last period.

"C'mon Ruki-chan sing." Hirokazu began.

"Why?" Ruki asked with a annoying tone.

"Just to see if Takato-san, was telling the truth about you."

"What truth?"

"Of when you sing."

"That was years ago. I don't sing. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ruki-chan."

"Good, now I got to go to class before I'm late." Ruki turned around and began walking to her Language Arts.

"Just when you try to get a girl to sing it seems impossible. Well I guess she's just waiting for me to ask her out." Hirokazu began smiling to himself.

"I'll pretend I never heard that." Ruki whispered to herself. She walked into one her Language Arts.

"So Hirokazu, did it work?" Juri asked.

"I wish, guess we'll never hear her sing. Where's Jenrya?" he asked looking at the almost empty hall.

"He's asking for extra credit in Algebra."

"Why? He's acen' that class. Takato, Kenta?"

"Takato in class, Kenta donno. Well got to go."

"Hey wait, we got the same classes."

"I wish we didn't."

-_Language Arts_-

Few minutes into it.

"I don't like being picking a certain student, but this one puts great feelings into her poems. Miss Makino would you please come up here and read it to the class?"

"Whatever."

Ruki got up and walked towards the front of the class. She took the poem the teacher was holding in her hands.

_'Emotions I feel deep in my heart,_

_Burns with many different light._

_I want to know this feeling I have,_

_Every time I see you in the hall.._

_I wanna fall..._

_Fall into your arms._

_Holding me close,_

_Hopefully never letting me go._

_Your voice whispers my name..._

_Like I never heard it before._

_That's all I know..._

_It'll never happen... as long as she's around...'_

"Beautiful... better then when I read it. Now as for this weeks assignments we are gonna be working on Haiku." Majority of the class groan... since they were not that full of spirit with the writing world. Nor the reading.

-_After Class_-

"I heard that Makino-san's jealous of Ryou-sama's new girl." a girl whispered to her friend, they were taking their stuff out of their lockers.

"So many girls tried to get to Ryou-sama's heart... but no one has succeeded. Till now." the green-eyed girl tighten her stuff closer to her chest. "He is so kind. He won the Student Council Election. And made it to the top hottie list in the girls bathroom, on all floors. And he's already Senior here."

"Yeah, this is his last year here."

A locker slammed not to far from them. "I'm getting sick and tiered of hearing you two whine about your Ryou-sama. He does not even deserve that title."

"We can't help it... why do you even care?"

"I don't care! My locker ain't far from you two's, everyday the same damn thing!" She banged her stuff closer to herself, "You two really piss me off." she mumbled storming out the school.

On the corner of the hall, there was a small sigh, "Makino-san?"

-_Sometime later_-

"Well guess I gotta go." Juri collected her stuff, "Well see ya tomorrow, Ruki-chan."

"Yeah, bye."

Juri stood by the doorway, "You'll need to tell him how you feel someday..."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know..."

"Do not. Aren't you leaving?"

"Yeah.. Bye see ya tomorrow." Juri ran out of the house.  
The purpled-eyed girl looked as her friend left. She walked towards her small pond in her front yard. Closing her eye slowly began singing.

_"There were places we would go at midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know  
There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me_

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life

Seems like everything's the same around me  
When I look again and everything has changed  
I'm not dreaming so I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
She's everywhere I wanna be

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?

I'm the one who made you laugh  
Who made you feel  
And made you sadI'm not sorry  
For what we did  
For who we were  
I'm not sorry  
I'm not her

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life.."

Warm feeling of someone's arms wrapped around her waist. "Tell me who is that girl?"  
"Ryou-san, what are you doing here?"  
"Came to visit. I heard the poem you gave during you Language Arts Class." he rested her head on her shoulder.  
"I thought president's didn't cut classes?"  
"I was walking to class, from one of my meetings."  
"Sure whatever..."  
"Besides, been a while... who is that girl you talk about?"  
"You'll never understand."  
"You explain... maybe I would."  
"The other me... won't let me tell him how, I feel about him."  
"If you can what would you say?"  
"That I love him... or that is what the feeling in my heart is telling me."  
He released her.  
Ruki bit her lower lip.. "So what are you doing here?"  
"Came to give you a small gift. To help you express how you feel." He handed her a nicely wrapped book.  
"Thanks."  
"Open it.."  
Ruki did. She found that on the inside of the cover had written 'To the girl I always wanted to say the three most magical words.' Underneath that was written. 'I Love You.'  
"Ryou what does this mean?"  
The older boy had small shades of red, "I been wanting to tell you how much I love you in a real long time, princess." he said using her old nickname.  
"I don't believe you." she said quietly, holding the book towards her chest.  
"Why not?" he asked placing two of his fingers under her chin, rasing her head a bit towards him.  
"Aren't you going out with Atsuka?"  
"No... I'm just helping her out. I am a like a tutor." he was so close to her, only a few centimeter away when their lips would meet. _He can't, he won't_ ran through the girls mind. _But he would... just to prove he does_ slowly he began moving closer.  
"Ruki dear dinner's almost ready." Ryou backed away a few steps, "Oh, hi Ryou-kun. Want to join us for dinner? Seems like Rumiko will be come late, today."  
"Su-."  
"He can't grandma, he just came to visit. Now he has to go help his father out." Ruki answered cutting of Ryou.  
"Ohh.. Well it was nice seeing you again, come visit when ever you have the time." her grandma said entering the kitchen once more.  
"Aren't ya leaving?" Ruki asked with a grin on her face.  
"Guess I hafta, wont you escort me out of your beautiful home?"  
"Fine." Ruki took his hand, still holding the book with her free arm. She dragged him all the way to her front gate/door. "Here we go."  
"May you please release my hand?" he blushed and let go of his hand. "Well I'll see you around." she said turning around.  
"One more thing, Ruki."  
"What?" she asked turning around.  
Ryou got close and whispered, "Believe, what you wanna." before moving completely he gave her a small kiss. He pulled back and walked away.  
Ruki stood on her gate the hand she held Ryou's was not on her cheek where he had kissed her.

-_Old hang out_-

"So what did she say?" Jenrya asked.  
"I never asked her." Ryou answered.  
"Then why drag us into this!" Hirokazu said.  
"Fine, next time we won't invite you." Takato told Hirokazu.  
"But."  
"He's only joking." Jenrya said.  
"I knew that."  
"But I did hear her sing.." Ryou said.  
"How was she?" both Kenta and Hirokazu asked.  
"Just like Takato said a few years back." Ryou said, "She sounds like an angel."  
"Sure you had to be at the same runaway train she was, on when she began to sing." either  
Hirokazu or Kenta mumbled.  
"Don't be a hater guys."  
"So how are things going between you and Juri?" Jenrya asked his old friend.  
"What do ya mean?" Takato asked at a rapid speed.  
"How was your first date with her?"  
"'Oh Takato this was the best trip I had in a real long time.'" Hirokazu said trying to guess what Juri said that day.  
"You sure you we're not spying?" Takato asked, "You made a good impression of her."  
"Aack, did not need to know."  
"That reminds me. Alice is coming to town this week." Jenrya said. "According to her, she'll be staying for a few years."  
"Who's she?" Kenta asked.  
"How can you forget. She's that cute Goth. girl, from the United States." Hirokazu said.  
"You're just saying that 'cause you wanna ask her out the second you see her."  
"Yeah, so what?" he turn to face Jenrya. "How'd ya know she's coming?"  
Don't ya remember? Her father and mine a friends, they are gonna be working on some kind of program. And Alice and I have been pen pans."  
"Wait you've been Keeping In Touch and did not tell me?"  
"Didn't know you had a crush on her."  
"Well now you do!"  
"I'll ask, if she remembers you."  
"Good, but what are you gonna ask?"  
"You'll see. It's getting late and I promise Shiouchon we were gonna play 'Pwincess Kaweoke'."  
"Yeah, gotta go before big sis saves me, no meal." Hirokazu said.  
Pretty soon they all parted and headed home.

-_Ruki's Room_-

"He heard me sing..." she began asking herself if all he said was true. She couldn't but lie on her bed stare and the front cover. Getting bored she took out a pen and began to write. _'My life is so sad. My father's gone, has been for years. I've only got mom and grandma with me. Guess it's okay, they support me. So do my friends. But for once I wish I could see my father again.'  
'Your wish is my command'_ came into view in an old calligraphy kind of way.  
"What's this?" Ruki asked looking at what was written.  
The door bell rang. She got up and walk to the gate/door. Opened it.  
"Dad?"  
"Ruki dear who is it?" she stop and stare at the man who was standing there, just like her granddaughter. "This can not be possible."

_-TBC_-  
_  
216: Hope ya enjoyed this chapter. They'll be more just give a review and let me know what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Don't own digimon_

_Untitled Entries_

_Chapter 2_

A basketball buzzer rang. "Akiyama's team wins once more." the coach announced at the end of the game. "Good job, boys." he told them while they walked to the bleachers. A girl from the team coughed, "And Lady."

Some of the boys slumped down. Others just sat and talked while the Lady walked towards the girl locker room.

"Hey Akiyama. Look who's there." one of his Senior friend told him.

"Is it the same girls that come during our practice?" he asked without turning around.

"No. It's that Ruki-chan."

Ryou turned around and saw his senior friend was not lying. Ruki was there, but not like her usual self. Her hair was on a pony-tailed going over her shoulder. She seemed to be either drawing or writing some thing down on a note book. The way the sun was setting behind her, he thought she looked prettier than usual.

"Boys! Wash up! School closes in an hour, If any of you are still here at that time. I'll count that as trespassing. Do I make myself clear?"

They got on their feet. "Yes, sir!" they answered in unison.

Some girls giggled. Ruki just looked up and grinned.

The coach pass, "Good evening, ladies."

"Good evening, couch." they exclaimed almost unisonly.

-_Boy's Locker/Shower Room_-

"Ask Ruki-chan out. She seems to like you."

"Doubt she'll say _yes_." Ryou told the black-haired senior.

"Offer a walk home." the senior boy manage to mumble out, while pulling on his clean shirt on. Ran his hand on his fresh cleaned hair.

"Think she'll still be out there?" Ryou asked tying his shoe laces. "I mean once we get out of here?"

"Yeah. I know she still would."

"Why do you say that?"

"Donno." he muttered. Picking up his gym bag. "But, I do know we're the last ones here."

-.-

The sun was halfway gone. Ruki was working on what ever she was. Didn't seem to notice time pass.

"Hey Ruki-chan what'cha doing?" Ryou asked.

Immediately she pulled her books towards her chest, and looked up. "Nothing, why?"

"You seem to be drawing something. Can I see?"

"..When I finish."

"It's getting late, how about I walk you home?" he asked awkwardly.

"Sure." she said.

He smiled. She got up they began walking, not saying a word. Ryou was just blushing thinking of a way to ask her without saying _no_. Ruki just seemed to be lost in her own thoughts, she carried a smile on her face.

-_playground_-

"Can't cawtch me!" Shiouchon yelled.

"Yeah, I can!" Mako said chasing the pink-haired girl.

Ai came crashing down, turned around looking up at the sky. "Lookie guys, the first star of the night!"

Mako sat down on her left side. Shiouchon on the opposite. "They're so pwetty, let's mwake a wish."

"Kids still make wishes on stars?" Alice asked Jenrya.

"Looks like it." he said with out looking up. He was typing on his laptop.

"So what'ya doing now?"

"Same as a few seconds ago."

"And that was?"

"I've received a small, but strong signal. Just trying to find out what it is."

"Why, do you think it might be a threat?"

"Maybe, most strong life-forms have been."

"Don't jump to conclusion, think this through it might be a friend."

"We still will need to check it out."

"Then let's inform the others." she said taking the digivice away from him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, watching her press a certain pattern.

"...Calling the gang..." she muttered. "Old hang-out, now." she whispered into the digivice.

"Oh... kay. I think."

'Digidestend Gathering Requested.' rang on all three digivices that where in that area.

"Jenwia, what was that for?" Shiouchon asked in her child-ish voice.

"It wasn't me." he said taking back his digivice and shutting down his request info. Mako and Shiouchon did the same.

"Come on let's go, before the guys start arriving."

-_Guilmon's old hideout_-

"What do you think this is for?" Takato asked Juri.

"Donno, maybe something has happened."

"What do you think it might have?"

Juri just smirked, "Maybe Ryou-san and Ruki-chan finally decided to go out." she said, giggling.

"Very funny, don't think Ruki-chan would be saying yes that fast."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean a few days back, Ryou told Ruki that he loved her. She just thought he was lying, right away." he said looking down at the stairs. "I'm just glad you didn't react the same way."

"I'm glad you told me how you feel. I was beginning to think you did not feel the same way."

"Now you know I don't think any different about you." She smiled, and did not look at him.

"I win!" Ai said.

"'Course you did." Mako said joining his sister. "You had a head start."

"Yeah that's cheating!" Shiouchon said.

"I thought you two would be the first to arrive." Jenrya said getting to the top step.

"Why'd you say that?" Takato asked.

"Been here all afternoon right?"

"Yeah.."

"Miss him?"

"Yeah, and this is where Juri and I hang out a lot."

"So Juri and Takato _are_ going out." Alice said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"They recently started.."

"What's the gathering for?" Takato asked sitting down by the gate.

"Wait till everyone get's here."

"Yeah, this is something everyone needs to know." Alice stepped closer the shadows.

"That reminds me when did you get here?"

"This morning, Shiou-chan was there to greet me." she answered.

"Really I thought she had a test today, did dad know?" Jenrya asked his younger sister.

"No kinda slipped my mind.." She said.

"So that's why you missed it." Mako said in a accusing tone.

"We made it!" Hirokazu dragged his feet then crashed in front of Alice without knowing.

"Yeah." Kenta said sitting on the top step.

"Hey, Hiro-kun. Miss me?" Alice asked bending down a bit.

"Yeah, and uh.. Hi." he answered, looking up.

"Oh, look Kazu-chan finally got nothing to say."

"Juri quit acting like Ruki-chan."

"Who said anything about acting?"

Hirokazu gave her a look, "Guess King and Queen are gonna be late."

"Says who?" Ruki asked, she was on the top step. Ryou was just right besides her.

"Look at the couple who decided to show." Hirokazu began, getting on a wrong foot.

"We're. Not. A. Couple!" She snapped, her face held a few layers of red.

"Looking at you two, people would say you got 'We're a couple and proud' written all over you two."

"We're just friends, close ones." Ruki dropped her book, it fell a few steps, half open. She was now right infront of him, her knees on each side of him. Her hand was a fist ready to hit the light brown-haired kid.

"Ruki-chan back up. I'll make sure he doesn't say anymore of this." Alice said.

"Good." she muttered, then got up, walked towards the grass and sat down. Her face was still red, mixed with anger and her secret dream being shown.

Ryou sat down next to her. "You alright pumpkin?" he whispered with out looking at her. She didn't look back, but nodded. Placing his hand on hers. "..Good.."

"Lee-san. what's this 'gathering' for?" Ai asked.

"Right. I've been detecting some kind of strong force in the area. I think it might be a threat."

"A digimon?" Juri asked.

"Not sure." he said pulling out his laptop. "According to.. this is weird the signal ain't showing on the screen."

"Then let's go find it!" Hirokazu said sitting up.

"Wait, we're not sure if it's an enemy or not."

"Then, what are we here for?"

"Jenrya thinks it's an enemy." Alice answered. "Most of strong energies have always been your enemies, right?"

"Now you lost me."

"How can she? She's being clear." Kenta said.

"Shush."

"Jenrya thinks it is an enemy, but I keep saying let's not judge."

"Ohh. I go with the lady in black." he stated.

"'Course you do."

"Don't be hater." Hirokazu proclaimed.

"Why would I be hating?" Ruki enquired immediately standing up.

"'Cause you scared to show how you really feel." he spilled out standing as well.

"Take it back!" Ruki said walking up to the light-haired brunette.

"Why are you tripping all of the sudden."

"Why would I be trippin'?"

"'Cause you got all your emotions locked up."

That really got her pissed. Rasing her hand and slapping it across the light brunette boys face. "Don't. Ever. SAY THAT!" she snapped.

"Kazu-chan got beat. About time." Ai exclaimed.

"I'll take Ruki-chan home, you guys let me know what's the game plan tomorrow."

Right away hearing that, she turned around heading down the stairs. Beginning to head down, Ryou saw her book bent papers but it was still okay. Picking it up he saw what she was working on, her drawing:

A newly sketched rose. Vines swirled around the steam twice. It was lightly drawn capable of being seemed. The page before it had written, _Really hard for me to described all my feeling. I'm glad he gave this to me, I wish that one day I can tell him the same _'I love you'.

Closing the book, his eyes looked around to find the recently fled girl. Got a glimpsed of her, he ran to catch up.

"Hey wait up!" he yelled.

The red-haired girl stopped. Waiting for the 'King' to catch up. "Ryou I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"I know but I got to ask you something."

"What?"

"I'll let you know once I remember." he began scratching the back of his lower head.

She smirked, began walking once more.

-_back_-

"So no judging?" the goggle-head asked.

"No, not yet. We've been out numbered." Jenrya answered. "My own little sister, sided with Alice."

"But if it is an enemy. Our gaurd'll be down."

"Then we shall not. We'll need to keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

"I'm twied Jenwia, I wanna go home." Shiouchon began rubbing her eyes.

"It is getting late..." he said getting up.

"You kiddin' is was past 'getting late'." Hirokazu looked at his watch. "Oh yeah, I'm so late!" he got up, "See ya guys tomorrow."

"Bye Hiro.."

"C'mon Mako we got to go before mom or dad get home." both the siblings got up, and walked away.

"Can we go now, Jenwi?"

"Fine." he took his younger sister's hand, as they began their trip back to the apartment. Alice followed.

"Guess we should be leaving to." Takato told Juri. The girl nodded.

The night sky lost the last bit of sun ray that remain.

-_Outside her door_-

"I remember now." Ryou said.

"Remember, what?" Ruki turned looking at the brunette.

"What I wanted to ask you." he placed her book in her hands, "Would you like yo go out sometime?"

"You mean like a... date?"

He nodded, looked into her eyes.

"You're kidding right? This is just some joke. You really don't really like me." she looked at the floor.

"Says who? I always did, and I always will." he placed his hand under her chin rasing it up, lowered his head and kissed her lips.

Ruki pulled back, "You don't feel that way about me." telling be her face expression she seemed to be freaking out. "Who put you up to this?"

"Why do you keep saying some one put me up to this? No one did. I really do love you, princess."

"Quit using those names, I can't believe you feel the... that way about me." small tears began to form in her eyes.

"Why not Ruki-chan?" he asked placing his hands on each side of her cheeks.

"It's hard for me to show anyone how I feel." she said in a breaking voice.

"How do you feel?"

Tears rushed down, "I cannot tell." pulling back, she opened the door. "Maybe when I can tell you how I feel, I'll say yes." she said before walking in.

Ryou sighed then headed down.

-

Collapsing on her bed, burring her head in her pillow, _Why couldn't I tell him 'yes'? I feel the same way, but why?_

"It's okay Ruki, love takes time to show."

"I know dad, but I wanna show him how I really feel. But something keeps stopping me."

-

"Rumiko we're gonna hafta tell Ruki that's not her real father."

"I know mother, but she has so many emotions at the time, it's stopping her from seeing the truth." Rumiko looked in the room, "I can tell that's not her father. I don't see what I saw in him the first time we fell in love."

"When her mind becomes clear, she'll see."

_-TBC_-

_216: Well that's what I got hope you've enjoy. Thank you to all that reviewed in the previous chapter, sorry If I caused a few confusions. Review please.._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon._

_Untitled Entries_

_Chapter 3_

-_Elementary, Talent Show_-

_Don't know where you are,_

_Wish I just could be near you_

_I would sail oceans to get a glimpse of how you feel.._

"Those lips-sync, girls." Mako murmured, crossing his arms backstage. On stage stood both Ai and Shiouchon stood. "Tell them once they suck at singing, they find a way to hide it."

_What I think._

_You are just perfect.._

"This is completely..." looking over at the controls, he took notice that the, voice controls were activated. "How... I had them off."

_Is this thing an open door..._

_Walk right through to something more.._

_You and me._

_My life would change.. in a second..._

_In a second..._

"Guess, they are not as bad as you thought?"

Turning around, facing Jenrya. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you forget? Class been over for a while." looking a bit out towards the audience. "It's also my sisters Talent Show."

"Hmm... so?"

"Just came by to see."

"Yeah..."

_Would you climb mountains._

_To show me this is something real.._

_You're all the things I'm looking for..._

_Everything and so much more..._

_What I thinks..._

_You are just perfect.._

_Could it be..._

_That I'm worth it.._

_Is this thing an open door..._

_Walk right through to something more.._

_You and me._

_My life would change.. in a second..._

_In a second..._

_Could It be..._

_Could It be..._

_You and me, you and me..._

_Do I see, clearly?..._

_What I think..._

_You are just perfect..._

_Could it be..._

_That I am worth it.._

_Is this thing an open door..._

_Walk right through for something more.._

_You and me._

_My life would change.. in a second..._

_In a second..._

_What I think..._

_You are just perfect..._

_Could it be..._

_That I am worth it.._

_This is just a thing, an open door..._

_Walk right through for something more.._

_You and me._

_My life would change.. in a second..._

_In a second..._

They gave a bow, just as the audience began to clap. Then walked backstage.

"Why did you lie to us?" Ai began accusing, looked straight at Mako.

"'Cause you two were getting annoying, trying."

"But, the trying lead them to success." Jenrya said.

"Jenrya-nii! You made it!" Shiouchon ran up to her brother, hugging him as she got close.

"Of course I did."

"Be honest, Jenwya-nii. How good were we?"

"I'd have to say, you two improved alot."

"Really!" a glow of joy shined in her eyes.

"Yeah, even Mako said so... he just couldn't believe it."

"He does not have faith in our singing dream." Ai told, not looking at her younger brother.

"Give it up to this years winners at our school's Talent Show." the student announcing, took a small pause. "Our truly favorite Ai & Shiouchon."

"Yes, WE DID IT!" Shiouchon and Ai began over reacting with joy.

"Girls, calm down a bit."

"We can't, jenwya-nii, we are TOO EXCITED!" both of them began to squeal.

"Guess, you don't want to get a head start, on packing a bit for the trip this break."

"Wait, the trip Hypnos has set up for us, is this break?" Mako asked. "I thought it was during the summer, not the spring one."

"Are you and Ai gonna have trouble making it there?"

"No, just a bit off track."

"Oh... kay..."

Shiouchon ran by, grabbed Jenrya's arm, "C'mon we have to get ready. No time to waste."

"When you two see the others, tell them to go online later." Jenrya manage to say, while he was still back stage.

-_Net Chat_-

DigitalPrnss, LionsHeart, Digi-king, Mega-dude and DarkPrnss' online conference.

(some hours into their conversation)

_Ruki-chan_: Hate this I.D. name.

_Digi-King_: Why? It's pretty.

_Ruki-chan_: So does not describe me.

_Juri-san_: It does...

**PrNc-o-Game** has logged on.

_Hirokazu_: What's Up PPL, Miss ME?

_Ruki-chan_: No, not really.

_Digi-King_: Nope.

_Juri-san_: IN your dreams... :P

**VenusAi** has logged on.

**JenwyaLee** has logged on.

_Ai-chan_: LOL, what r u guyz talking 'bout?

_Ruki-chan_: Some brunette, who get's on peoples nerves.

_Jenrya-san_: Kazu?

_Juri-san_: WE GOT A WINNER!... XP

**Takatomon** has logged on.

_Ruki-chan_: You are LATE!

_Digi-King_: Yep, you are.

_Hirokazu_: Glad u could make it, chumley.

_Takatomon_: Sorry, had chores 2 finish.

_Juri-san_: ;P

_Juri-san_: 3

_Ai-chan_: Is Shiou-chan on?

_Jenrya-san_: No, but she says 'hi'.

_Ai-chan_: I say RIGHT BACK AT YA!

_Jenrya-san_: I've become the messenger for two little girls T.T

_Hirokazu_: LOL

_Kenta-chan_: Haha, so where is the place we're going to?

_DarkPrnss_: How long have I been gone?

_Jenrya-san_: Don't know.

_Kenta-chan_: Some time.

_Ruki-chan_: Some half hours.

_DarkPrnss_: Gomen, had to attend something.

_Hirokazu_: No problem, we just started our conversation.

_Takatomon_: He's right...

_Digi-King_: Ahem... we are going to some camp, according to Yamaki: Takato, Jenrya, Hirokazu, Juri and Kenta have already been there.

_Takatomon_: That place?

_Hirokazu_: There again?

_Digi-King_: Yeah.

_Juri-san_: I liked that place... it was so nice... :)

_Jenrya-san_: Yeah, till the Deva showed.

_Kenta-chan_: There was a Deva?

_Takatomon_: Yeah, the rooster... ring a bell?

_Kenta-chan_: Yup!

_Ruki-chan_: I have to go, talk to you all later.

-_Ryou's room_-

"He's slow." He murmured to himself as he continued to chat. He lied on his bed with his laptop in front of him.

A new message popped in front of the one he was already talking in. A very surprised grin appeared on his face. _Some one is not talking!_ was now the visible message in the conference with the rest of the gang.

"Damn that girl had to log-off." He pulled out his cellphone, dial off a number that _was_ on his list. "Pick up..."

"Hello? This is Ruki Makino speaking." Ruki voice was heard on the phone.

"Have you really said yes? Or was it a joke?"

"I did say if, the offer was still available. Then yes... Is it?"

"Yeah."

"Then my answer is yes. I'd love to go out with you sometime." She answered in a edgy voice.

"Thanks. Let me know when it'll be okay for you."

"Okay. Bye." The line went dead.

"She said yes..."

-_At Hypnos_-

The sun was barely out, but the gang were sorta wide awake. Railey was with them, telling them what will be done that day. "And then once we're done with that, you'll have time to yourself."

"Yay, beautiful outdoors!"

"Shiou-chan, wait till we get there." Jenrya said.

"Okay, can't I get excited?" She asked hugging close her Terriermon Plushy.

"Yes, but keep it down."

"Okay..."

"Okay kids, all aboard." Yamaki told them.

"You're coming, too?" Ruki asked.

"Nice to see you to." he said.

"Come on. Youngest first." Railey said opening the doors of their bus. The younger ones mounted first, then the older ones.

-

Inside, the ones that carried some stuff, threw them on the holder above them.

"I'll take a three-hour nap.." Hirokazu said. He sat on his seat resting his head.

"It wont take that long?" Railey said closing the doors, "Maybe longer." She said.

"Thanks for the notice." Hirokazu said.

"You kids have a nice nap. We'll wake you when we arrive."

"No thanks. We can stay awake." Shiouchon said.

"Good luck." With that, the bus got started and were on their way.

Wasn't long till some talking started. And a few snoring. Looking outside the window, buildings pass, sun began to rise more. Few hours began to pass, brighter the day began.

"Yeah, thanks." Ruki said, taking some gum.

"No problem." Ryou said. In the seat in front of them...

_I knew we should have been together.._

_Don't want to get over you.._

_Love makes a choice.._

_That has no voice..._

_Out of the blue.._

Both the pink-haired girl and brunette sang along the words... reading the lyrics of the song, threw the MP3 Player they had.

"Hey Ryou-san, can you come over here for a sec?" Takato asked.

Ryou got up and walked to the small group of four.

_I over thought_

_So I locked up my heart_

_There you stood..._

_Your blue-eyes..._

_Hidden beneath your hood._

"Hey Ai, Shiouchon." The song went on pause both stood on their seat looking at Ruki.

"Yes?" They asked in unison.

"Where do you find these songs?"

"We find them on the web."

"We do a search for certain parts of lyrics ... read them."

"Then download, which ever we like the most." They answered taking turns.

"Why?" Ai asked.

"Nothing much, just that song sounded... familiar."

"If you want, we can teach you the lyrics."

"Really?" she looked at both their faces, "What do you want in return?"

"Nothing much, maybe just... you helping us with our vocals.."

"Hmm.." Looking at them... "Fine."

"Yes, nice doing business with you." Ai said.

Both of the girls smiled and sat back down.

"What happened while I was gone?" Ryou asked, resuming his seat.

"Hmm... nothing much."

Another song began to play.

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know, just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through..._

-_Camp Site's Lake_-

"Yeah, finally finished with our chores!" Hirokazu said sitting down by a tree. Boys wore their shorts, while the girls had their bathing suits... except Ruki. Who stood leaning on the same tree. The young ones inside the lake. The rest just soaked their legs in the water.

"Those count as chores?" Takato asked.

"Not sure about you. But they did to me."

"Then you _are_ weaker then we thought." Ruki said.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"... slow.."

Mako began splashing water on the older kids, "Get in!"

"We're gonna play tag, can you guess who's it?" Shiouchon asked, looking at her older brother.

"Surprise me." He said.

Forcing the water to hit a certain guy, "TAKATO!" she yelled swimming away.

"What?" he was covered mostly in water. "No you didn't." he said jumping in.

"C'mon let's play." Juri said, getting in the water.

"If the nice lady insist." Hirokazu, Kenta and Jenrya joined in.

Ryou stood by, "Ruki-chan, you going in?"

She slowly shook her head. "Nope..."

He took her hand, "Then you won't mind coming with me."

"Where we going?" She asked as he began to drag her back.

"You'll see."

"Ruk-" Juri turned around and saw they where no longer there. "Where did Ruki-chan and Ryou-kun go?"

"Don't get distracted." Takato said splashing water on her, "Now you are it."

"Wha-" She swam back to them.

-

"Where are you taking me?" she asked for the fifth time, while waiting for him to change.

"For a walk." he came out of his tent, "Can't we go for a walk?" he asked.

She gave him a look, examined his face. "Don't believe you."

Ryou walked closer to Ruki, placed a kiss on her forehead, "You don't have to believe me."

"Good."

Walking away, towards the woods. "C'mon Ruki-chan."

"And one more thing, quit kissing me." she said running up by him.

"Sorry, princess. That's something I can't do."

"Then, can you at least ask?"

Stopping on track, he looked into her eyes. "Depends." he answer.

"Depends, on what?"

"Dunno, maybe if I can... when I feel like it."

She looked into his eyes, "Ryou you can kiss me. Only if you really mean it." She said, and looked away.

"I really mean it... but you just don't believe me." Ruki began to bit her lower lip. "Now come on, we have to make it just in time."

Ruki grinned, "So you are taking me somewhere."

Ryou answered, "Maybe.." then began to walk off.

-_Back at camp, some time later_-

"You know, if they don't come back soon, I'm taking her meal." Hirokazu said, as he continued to pig out.

"Don't you ever get full?" Juri asked.

"No, why?"

"Figures..."

"Onee-chan won't come back in time.." Shiouchon said.

"_Onee-chan_?" Jenrya looked at his younger sister.

"Yeah, Ruki-chan is like our older sister." she replied with a smile.

"Now that she mentions it... it's true." Juri said, looking into the fire.

"She acts like mine, all bossy." Hirokazu said. "They are so alike... except one is into looks, the other..."

"Kicking your butt." Kenta finished.

"No, that's both of them." that caused a few of them to laugh. "It's not funny, it's true."

-_TBC_-

_216: Hope you liked this chapter, Review please._


	4. Chapter 4

216: So sorry for the confusion! I seem to do that so very often.

Disclaimer: don't own digimon...

Untitled Entries

Chapter 4

"Ryou-san, where are you taking me?" Ruki asked.

"Somewhere, don't worry. We're almost there." he said, as he released her hand.

"We've been walking for hours."

"Ruki-chan, the way back will be shorter. I took us the long way."

Ruki scoff, "Why did you do that for?"

"So we can talk, get to know each other."

"That was so nice." Ruki cooed.

"Here we are." he said, walking ahead. Then signaled her to follow.

"Where is..." she gasped, "Amazing, this place it beautiful."

"Just like you..." he told her.

-Alice's Apartment Room-

Miss Minami, has recently gone missing. She was a champion of her local boogie board contest. And is also daughter of Takehito Uehara, creator of the V-Pets. The television went on talking about the missing child.

"C'mon, Hiro. There's no electricity where you are. Don't waste your batteries calling me already." she said, through the phone she held on one hand, and typed with the other.

"But Alice..."

"Don't you, 'but Alice' me." she said, while a grin appeared on her face. "Besides you coming home next week, I'll be waiting for you guys."

"Okay..." he murmured, on the line.

"Good, glad you understand." she teased. "Bye." With that she hung up. And began using both hands to type.

On the screen appeared a few mapped areas of Tokyo. Giving a few clicks, it began to show the same signal, Jenrya was tracking down. The same signal, kept disappearing.

"Where can it be?..."

Her door opened. "Alice, you should get some rest."

"In a sec, grandfather. I'm trying find out, where this signals coming from. And it's helping out the Digidestends."

"You can help, by getting some sleep." he said, "They won't be back for some time."

"Fine..." she got up, walked out the room.

"Hmm..."

-Somewhere-

"This is all working... according to plan. But then again, all these lies always work."

"..Lies?"

"Yes... all that young Ruki Makino has been told, are lies. That young boy actually would do anything for her... but all her life she thought it was a joke. I been telling her it's how she believes it."

"I don't understand..."

"Off course you don't, you work for me Inamimay, you don't know much of the plan. I can make myself human... but need to be form as a past human. Or any object." a small chuckle was heard in the darkness. "When I discovered that the Champion Ryou Akiyama was giving the Queen a gift, I just had to come along... to make sure my plan, falls into place." he finished with a chuckle. "But for now... I must conserve my energy..." slowly he closed his eyes.

Inamimay walked out of the shadows. "Thanks for your help, sir.." she gave a smile. The only thing you can see of her short brown-hair.

-Back in the woods-

"Rruuukiii-chaaan!" Shiouchon exclaimed with joy, as Ruki stepped into the tent, rushed up to her and gave her a hug. "We missed you so much."

"Can you keep it down?" A tiered voice asked.

"I was only gone for a few hours, Shiou-chan." she said, looked around the fairly big tent. Juri, sitting up from her sleeping bag, was looking at them with a smile. Ai looked like she was just woken-up.

"It felt like ages, since you left."

"Can you keep it down, please?" Ai asked once more.

-

"Ruki-san?" Juri called, it was really late at night.

"Hmm..." the older girl turned around, facing Juri. "Yes?"

"How was it?"

"How was, what?" she asked, as slight bit confused.

"You know... your date." a slight bit of red appeared on Ruki's face. "How was it?"

"Great... I guess..." the older girl answered.

"C'mon, really how was it."

"Fine. It was amazing."

"Where did he take you?"

"Somewhere..." she answered with a grin.

"C'mon, tell."

"It was somewhere deep in the forest. I didn't get an exact location. He made us take different path."

"How was it, where he took you."

"Right... it was beautiful." she began to tell on how it looked.

-

"Jenrya! Turn that thing off!" Takato said, facing the blue-haired boy. "It's almost midnight."

"Hold on... I'm reading a bazaar e-mail I got."

"Who's it from?"

"I'm not sure... but it says it's from someone named, Inamimay."

"Both of you, keep it quiet. Some of us here plan to get some sleep." The older brunette said. Turned and faced at both younger boys.

"Who? The guy who ran off with his soon to be girlfriend?"

"Very funny, Takato." he said.

"What? It's true."

"Listen to this..." Jenrya said, before they both started their own argument. "'I'm here to help, thanking you guys for, the kindness you showed me in the past. I heard of the problem... and am undercover, to help you guys. You all are the best friends I ever had, besides Eimay. I'll send some more helpful news later on... From your old friend, Inamimay.'" he stared at the screen. "Do you guys know anyone by that name?"

Both brunettes shook their head.

"So then... who is she?"

"Uh... someone..." Takato said giving a cheesy grin.

"We knew that much."

-Alice's Room-

The lights on the screen began to activate. "Hmm..." Alice began to mumble when she saw the lights. She sat up, walked to the computer and looked at the screen. On the monitor it began to displaying some maps.

"What's this?" she asked clicking on the area that had a few small signal. On the screen the area got magnified. Extending the picture she got a closer look. By the look on her face, it seem like she was having a flashback, and the expression a not so pleasant one.

"Alice. I thought I tol... Alice what's wrong." Dolphin came in, saw his grandaughter, distracted. He walked up to her. "Not again... It's okay, Alice everything's going to be okay."

"Hu... dad?" small streak of tears rushed down her face, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay... what happened?"

"I keep hearing Dobermon..." she mumbled. "The same words he said... those years ago."

"Don't worry, it's better to let it out."

Slowly Alice nodded. Dolphin smiled, walked out the room.

"Dobermon... I miss you so much.." she said turning back to the computer. She took something out from a shelf close by. She connected it the computer as it began to load some images. Changing expressions she said, "I will find out, what you are."

-Following Morning-

"Rise and shine, kids. Time to get up!" Railey said from outside their tents.

"Give us five more." Hirokazu said poking his head out his tent.

"C'mon boys, you got enough sleep." she said as Mako came out the same tent that Hirokazu was in. "Besides today, you all can do what ever pleases you."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"They did. Just yesterday." Mako told Hirokazu.

"Quit being so smart."

"Quit being slow."

"That's enough out of you, Mako." Ai said, in an 'I'm the older sister' voice.

"Fine." he muttered.

"C'mon Shiou-chan, Ruki-chan. Time to get to work."

"Yeah, wanna come with us, Juri-san?" Shiouchon asked as she fixed her purple headband.

"Yes, please. It'll be more fun for all four of us." Ruki said, grinning.

"Where are we going?" Juri asked.

"You'll see." Both younger girls said, Ai fixed her backpack. Shiouchon began pulling Ruki to there designation.

"Where are they off to?" Jenrya asked as he saw the girls leave.

"Donno." Hirokazu answered.

"I'm guessing, finding a place to learn new songs..."

"Why do you say that?" Takato asked, looking at Mako.

"Ai's carrying her backpack. Inside: a lyric book."

"Good guess."

"I know. What are we gonna do?"

"Chillax and act like guys!" Kenta answered.

"You mean like you guys?"

"Yeah."

"I rather go and hang out with the girls."

"No you won't." Hirokazu began dragging Mako to where the boys were gonna spend nearly the whole day.

"So where are you guys off to?" Takato asked Railey.

"A hike. I keep telling Yamaki, It'll be good for him."

"Let's hope you are right." he said walking towards a path.

-West Shinjuku-

"Where is it?" Alice kept following her small map. "It has to be around here."

Infront of her was just a small market place. People came by, shopping exchanging yens for the products.

"Hmm..." she went by, following the map Which ended up leading her to a small shadowed covered alley. A young looking girl was sitting on flat cardboard. "This can't be right."

"What do you want?" the girl looked up at Alice.

"Hmm..."

"I'll ask again, what do you want?"

"You wouldn't happen to see something out of the ordinary?"

"Depends. What's your definition of ordinary."

"Strange... not suppose to be."

"Yes. I rarely get visits. That's something strange."

"Oh.." Alice couldn't get an exact image. The young girl was wearing a dark cloak. "Would you mind me asking... How old are you?"

"I'm no older than you are." she gave a soft giggle.

Alice gave a small gasp. Turned around and began walking out the alley.

"But you shouldn't believe... what you see."

"What?" Alice stopped, turned back around to look at her... but she was no longer there..

"I mean... I may look defenseless and got no one... but is it all true?" a strange smell began to fill the area around the blonde-haired girl. Alice fell on her knees, began coughing as it began to get had to breathe.

"A job well done, Inamimay.." the voice sounded cold.

Her mind began spinning, slowly she crashed down, fell, lying on the floor all useless.

The shadowed figure came closer to Alice, picked her up. "I'll be back at the hide-out there are more parts to make all this work... are you gonna show up?"

"I will, sir." he began to disappear threw the shadows. Inamimay bent down and picked up what Alice had left. "The gang will have good use with these."

A light fog began to appear in the area... she just walked out the alley, like nothing happened.

-

"We need to head back." Ruki began to say.

"Why, Ruki-chan?" Ai began to complain.

"It's the fog... who knows how much worse it could turn." Juri said. "We could run into trouble if we stay while it gets thicker."

"You know... this could be a digital field." Shiouchon said.

"Don't even joke around like that. Let's go." Both older girls took one of the younger ones hand and began dragging them back.

"Aww... Both of you guys are mean." Ai and Shiou-chan said at the same time.

"We can never get use to that."

"WHAT DO YA MEAN! ALICE WENT MISSING!"

"Either we are close to the boys, or that is just Kazu going insane." Ruki said getting a clear image of the rest of the gang... well as clear as it can be.

"I think it's both." Shiochon said, looking at Hirokazu.

"I'll agree."

"Me too."

"What's with the Alice went missing?"

"We're not exactly sure... but think she has. No response on her cellphone or replies over e-mail." Jenrya told them. "Not only that, I called her house, her parents said she has not been home since this morning."

"And it's way past noon."

"Call her again. She probably was out of phone signal range."

"Why don't you?" Jenrya looked up to Hirokazu.

"Can't... my cell is dead."

"Figures..." Jenrya took out his, dialed Alice's number... the area was quiet as they waited.

"What's that?" Takato turned around, looked at the forest. A few birds chirped in the distance. And a strange sound.

"Are your goggles on too tight?" Ruki asked.

"No, I'm sure I heard something." He said as he began running of.

"Takato! You're not suppose to run-off by... Never mind.." Ryou began to follow him.

"Wait up!" Kenta said as he followed.

"What was that all about?" Juri asked.

"Not sure..."

"No answer..." he looked around, "Where did they go?"

"Once more, not sure."

-

"You hold up!" Takato yelled at the cloaked figure.

The cloaked girl began to run. But Takato was fast, he caught her by her wrist.

"Takato... please let me go.." she said.

"What? How do you know my name?"

The girl turned around. "I'm an old friend... you guys are going to face a new enemy."

"I recognize your voic-"

"Takato! Where are you!"

"Let me go... you are not to tell anyone I was here. But here, take these." She handed him the two objects she picked up earlier that day. "These will help..."

Takato released her wrist, he took the objects.

Tears streaked down her face... but her eyes were hidden by the hood. "Thank you, thank you for being my friend.." with that, she ran away. Deeper into the forest.

"Takato! There you are." Kenta exclaimed. "We've been looking all over for you!"

"What did you run-off for?"

"I found these." he lied looking at the direction the girl vanished at. He held Alice's cellphone and iPod-type thing that held the pictures.

TBC...

216: I'm sorry if I got the last name of the creator of the V-Pets incorrectly... I sorta forgot, even though I just saw the movie.. Review please, hope you liked this chapter.


End file.
